Una muy necesaria DevlinKenny historia
by joya blanca
Summary: Esta es la historia que me inspiro a escribir sobre esta pareja, solo disfrutenla.
1. Chapter 1

**Una muy necesaria DevlinKenny historia**

Esta historia me gusto mucho y fue la que me inspiro a escribir por esta pareja. Además el estilo de punto de vista de cada personaje lo use en mi primera historia.

Son 5 capítulos disfrútenlos.

Titulo original: A much needed DevlinKenny story!

Autor: jessica499499

Traductor: joya blanca.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Introduzca Karen y Morgan

No soy dueño de Ben 10 o Devlin y Kenny. Pero yo he inventado y Karen Morgan.

Devlin's POV (Punto de vista de Devlin)

La miré airadamente con todo el odio que yo podría reunir, rezando a cada dios que yo conocía para o golpearla con el relámpago o hacerla espontáneamente quemarse. Lamentablemente mis oraciones no fueron contestadas, mientras continuaba existiendo.

. Hecho el-de que existían no mí hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo si ningún estaba coqueteando estafa mi mejor amigo, hermano, y compañero Kenny Tennyson.

Su nombre es Morgan y ella son el amigo más cercano de Kenny al lado de mí. ¡Recientemente, el pecado embarga a ella ¡ajá! estado tratando de robar lejos de mí! Bueno, por lo que ninguna era mía, párrafo empezar... ¡Pero yo quiero que mar! ¡Bien, entonces él no era el mío para comenzar con … Pero quiero que él sea

Ella se sienta a través de la mesa de almuerzo de él pestañeando sus pestañas y lo mira leído mientras él come. ¡Lo peor es que ella es hermosa! El ¡la peor parte es ella es magnífica! ¡Estafe pelo el-rojo fuego y ojos verde esmeralda, junto a la cintura pequeña de su cuerpo pequeña, , ella podría tener alguien ella quiso, pero no!

¡Ella quiso a Kenny! ¡No mí malinterpreten ningún heno nada malo a Kenny! ¡ En mis ojos que es la criatura más Bella del universo.

¡En dieciséis años él ha crecido mucho y su cabello un poco más largo, y no digamos qué luchando con Omnitrix a esculpido su cuerpo! ¡¿Qué le hace un blanco perfecto párrafo cualquier chica área en el-tri estatal!

No, que yo sea feo o algo. Yo parezco un mi padre cuando tenía mi edad.. Alto, moreno y de lo que las chicas que yo rodean dicen guapo. Todavía tengo mi cabello en cola de una de caballo en la espalda y visto de negro, nunca me e quejado

Pero hasta ahora él siempre no hacía caso de muchachas que dicen que cada uno no era su tipo.¡Ahora Morgan comienza a colgar por todas partes de él y él deja de sentarse conmigo y Karen comienza a sentarse solo con ella!

Mi mejor amiga es Karen en el mundo después de Kenny. Estamos hablando cerca de un montón de gente piensa que pasamos de moda, pero yo sólo tengo ojos para Kenny... Si yo fuera directo aunque no me importara ir con Karen.

Ella es muy bonita de su propio modo con su pelo negro, ojos de chocolate calientes, y ella es realmente agradable que es por qué ella es mi segunda mejor el amigo.

Ahora mismo ella se sienta a través de mí en la mesa de almuerzo como ella alcanza para mi mano con comprensión.

" Solamente no haga caso de ella. " Ella susurra en voz baja. Ella susurra suavemente..

Dejo de mirar airadamente a Morgan bastante mucho tiempo para mirar a Karen, sus ojos están llenos de la preocupación y la compasión en mi situación grave. Yo mire como lamentablemente volví un recoger un mi comida.

¡" Solamente no entiendo, Karen! ¡La semana pasada Kenny y Morgan eran lo mejor de amigos ahora ella no dejará de coquetear con él! ¡No puedo soportarlo! "Yo silbó, mi ira repentina destrucción de mi mollete en la mano.

Como borré los restos de mi mollete de mi mano Karen movida para sentarme al lado de mí para darme uno de sus abrazos mundiales famosos. Normalmente es torpe cuando una muchacha le sube y abraza pero con Karen es imposible sentir así. Que prácticamente está repleto de consuelo y comprensión. Ella prácticamente hormiguea con la comodidad y el entendimiento. A tanto son que mi cólera paso al alivio despacio y me calmo.

" Lamentable. " Yo susurró mientras se aleja. Susurré como ella arranca.

" Ningún problema. " Ella responde estafa amabilidad. Ella contesta amablemente.

Suspiré otra vez y cerré mis ojos

¿" Se lo equivoca para sentirse posesivo de algo que era nunca el suyo? " Le pregunté. La pregunté.

" No cuando esto viene a alguien usted gusta. " Ella respondió que ella comió la manzana.

¡" Yo debería ser feliz para él! ¡No deseo a Morgan espontáneamente se quemaría! "

"….."

¿" No piensa usted que esto es un poco innecesario? Significo la semana pasada que ella era uno de sus amigos también.

¡" La semana pasada ella no trataba de coquetear con Kenny! ". Contesté amargamente.

¡" Entonces coquetea atrás! "Karen insistió.

¡" Tu has tenido ojos para Kenny desde antes yo le conocía! ¡Dígale ya!

¿" Lo que si usted él me rechaza? ¡Haga usted sabe cómo torpe que sería! Compartimos un espacio; ¡él comenzará a hacerse tímido o me odiará! "

¿" y que pasa si mi pelo se vuelve azul? "Ella yo gritó ante en mí.

¡" Usted no puede vivir su vida sobre preguntándose como seria! ¿Lo que si usted murió mañana y no decirle? ¡Usted terminará algún fantasma pegado en medio de dos mundos para el resto de tiempo!

¿" No piensa usted que esto es como mucho? "Le pregunté.

" Podría pasar. " Ella dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

" Al menos si esto realmente resultó que yo podría atormentar a Morgan un ratito. " Murmuré en voz baja. Mascullé bajo mi aliento.

" Es hora de volver a la clase Devlin. " Ella señaló.

Rápidamente tiramos nuestro almuerzo apenas comido y anduvimos hacia la clase de inglés, mi ramo menos favorito.

Esto era mi última clase del día y ni una clase sin Kenny. ¡Lo peor de todo Morgan sentó DOS asientos delante de mí, sonriendo estafa aire de suficiencia.

De más está decir la miré airadamente la clase entera

Normalmente después de la escuela mí, Kenny, Morgan, y Karen andarían todos a casa juntos, ya que vivimos sobre la misma calle. Sin Embargo, hoy Morgan y Kenny estaban caminando por delante de nosotros, de la gama que se entera.

Morgan andaba el camino muy cerca a Kenny con mucha comodidad, como Karen anduvo al lado de mí, consolándome disimuladamente.

" Usted solamente tiene que ser sutil. Usted sabe como se sientan realmente cerca de él durante el bocadillo, por casualidad tocan su mano o lo abrazan mucho.

" No sé. " Yo dijo reacios un admitir que ninguna era una mala idea. Dije poco dispuesto de admitirlo no era una idea mala.

...

Ella se paró muerto en sus pistas y me miró decidido

"Inténtalo. Si nada al menos inténtalo o usted podría terminar por lamentarlo. "-susurró.

. Yo no podía decir que no. Había decidido en ver al broceado y yo juntos... Ella me miró tan decidida para ver mí y Kenny juntos.

¿" Por qué quiere usted que nosotros nos pongamos juntos tanto? " Le pregunté.

Sus ojos ablandados otra vez.

"Quiero que usted, es decir ambos o sea Devlin se feliz y tengo otros motivos de verlos juntos muy juntos".

¿" Como? "Yo intentaba se procesar su. Punto.

Ella se ruborizó un poco.

¡" Le diré más tarde! ¡Tengo que llegar a casa! "

Con aquella Karen encontró el su camino de la entrada a su casa y fue dentro.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Plan!

Capítulo 2: El Plan!

No soy dueño de Ben 10 Alien Force.

Punto de vista de Kenny

"Morgan esto no va a funcionar!". Le dije que me echó un vistazo a Devlin por enésima vez. A pesar de que Karen había salido de él todavía no había llegado a caminar con nosotros. Estaba enojado conmigo?

"Él no me quiere, no se pone celoso Morgan!" Ella puso los ojos en mí y dio un suspiro de exasperación.

"Kenny nadie puede ver que está locamente enamorado de ti! Todo el tiempo que pretendía coquetear con usted estaba mirando a mí como que me quería a punto de estallar en llamas! Daba miedo ver como podía hacerlo."

Se cerraron un poco y dio una mirada cansada por encima del hombro a Devlin.

"Yo podía sentir lo prácticamente taladrar agujeros en la espalda todos los arrojó Inglés. Él quiere que usted mal, solo tienes que ir a por ello!"

"No lo sé ...".. Murmuré inseguro.

Parecía molesto a mí ahora.

"Kenny! Todo lo que tienes que hacer es coquetear un poco! Apuesto a que si usted le dio un poco de aliento que estaría todo tuyo!

"Pero ¿y si le gusta Karen? Él dice que no, pero nunca se sabe!"

Morgan ojos brillaron con ira suficiente para que me alejan de mi propia seguridad.

"A lo mejor no ..." Ella siseó amenazante.

"... .. Muy bien." I gave in. Me dio pulgadas

"Pero si le gustaba a mí, no cree usted que me conoce?"

¿Ha notado que le gustaba?. -Preguntó ella a sabiendas.

"Bueno ... No". Tartamudeé.

"Ustedes dos son tan densos! Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir y darle un beso!"

Suspiré ligeramente. Cuando Morgan se propone hacer algo que no descansará hasta que se hace. Así que cuando se me escapó que estaba enamorado de Devlin, este fin de semana ella hizo la misión de su vida para asegurarse de que nos reunimos.

"¿De verdad crees que fingiendo como yo va a funcionar?". Yo esperaba sin quejó.

Se detuvo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

"Te lo garantizo!". Ella dijo con tanta seguridad que era imposible dudar de ella.

"Está bien voy a darle una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Sí!". Ella sonrió, echándole los brazos alrededor de mí.

"Usted no se arrepentirá!". Ella gritó.

Se volvió para mirar hacia atrás en Devlin, quien estaba mirando a lo lejos.. Su sonrisa se ensanchó considerablemente y me observó con temor el brillo en sus ojos que señaló que acababa de tener una idea.

"¿Tienes planes para esta noche?". Se preguntó, el ser innecesariamente alto.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté a confundido.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y volvió a mirar a Devlin.

"Oh.". Yo con la boca.

"No". Le respondí tan fuerte como lo había hecho antes.

"Entonces vamos a salir esta noche! Sólo tú y yo una película de terror Gore! Podemos sentarnos acurrucados juntos y gritar los pulmones hacia fuera! ¿Qué dices?"

"¡Claro!". Yo le respondí, girando la cabeza un poco para que Devlin pudo ver mi sonrisa.

Morgan se inclinó y me susurró al oído.

"Buen trabajo!"

Le sonreí.

Tal vez esto no sería tan malo ... Y tal vez hay una pregunta materia gris no puede responder.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo traducido...¡ya viene el 3 !


	3. Capítulo 3: De la mano y llamadas telef

Capítulo 3: De la mano y llamadas telefónicas

No soy dueño de Ben 10 Alien Force.. Sus personajes son sólo mis títeres. Que bailen.

Punto de vista de Devlin

Yo no creía que fuera posible odiar Morgan más de que había en el almuerzo, pero he demostrado a mí mismo mal.

_Iban en una cita!_ Grité en mi cabeza

Mi mente trató en vano de calmar mi rabia por segunda vez hoy en día. _No es técnicamente una cita._ Se susurró.

_No son más que van al cine…_

_Juntos…_

Huelga decir que mi mente no hizo mucho para ayudar a mis celos edificio.. Tomó todo lo que no había de estrangularla cuando ella caminaba por la calzada, sopla un beso de nuevo a Kenny. Mi enojo disminuyo un poco cuando Kenny me esperaba frente a la casa de Morgan, pero sólo un poco.

"Hola".. Me dije, calmado por la presencia de Kenny.

"Hola". Saludó con una sonrisa la sonrisa que tanto amaba

La cabeza de Kenny inclina la más mínima poco y yo sólo podía ver la forma de preguntas en su mente.

"¿Qué hizo su panecillo a para destrozarlo hoy? ¿Se han arándanos o algo así?

Me sonrojé a la ligera. Así que él estaba prestando atención

"No me enojé y no logre terminar mi almuerzo."

"¿Qué tiene usted tan loco?"

Se ruborizo el moreno

"Alguien".. Me dije, esperando que él había dejado el asunto.. No hubo suerte.

.

No me fue por mi culpa?". -Preguntó, con los ojos bajos emitidos. Parecía tener una cara de pesar ante la idea de haberme enojado

"Por supuesto que no Kenny, yo no estaba enojado con usted!". Le aseguré frenéticamente.

"¿Estás seguro?". -Preguntó con tristeza, sin mirar en mi dirección.

"Yo nunca podría estar enojado con usted Kenny." No era su culpa que yo estaba loco. Todo era de Morgan!. No era más que una víctima inocente en la medida que a mí respecta.. Parecía que me creía, pero al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de que no sonreía tan brillante como antes.

Punto de vista de Kenny

Yo sabía que no había sido afectado en el almuerzo! Morgan es un mentirosa!. Suspiré en decepción.. Yo quería que él no se enoje, para mostrar sólo el más mínimo asomo de celos que Morgan estaba mostrando interés en mí.

"¿Estás bien?". Pidió también empatía por su propio bien.. Por mucho que lo quería para él a veces se molesta.. Al igual que ahora, cuando yo no podía decirle lo que me estaba molestando.

Sentí su mano suavemente caer en las minas y apretar suavemente, confortablemente.

Nunca había hecho eso antes! Tal vez Morgan tenía razón!

Podía sentir mi cara calefacción y me agradecí por encima del cielo por haberme dado el tono de mi madre, la piel oscura por lo que era más difícil de notar.

"Sí, estoy bien." Me dije, maldiciendo el carcaj débil en mi voz.

"Está bien.". Dijo que, obviamente, no me cree por un segundo. Él sólo me conocía demasiado bien a veces.

Tomó todo lo que no tenía que protestar cuando soltó de mi mano y se trasladó más lejos de mí.

"Lo siento". Murmuró en tono de disculpa, pensando que no le había gustado el contacto que tenía en secreto anhelo tan mal en los últimos tiempos.

Yo no quiero que piense que no me gustaba eso y yo sabía que tenía que decir, aunque fue vergonzoso.

-No, se sentía bien. ". Me confesó nerviosa, a la espera de calibrar su reacción.. Parecía sorprendido y confundido, pero no molesto.

"Bien".. Él susurró después de una pausa momentos, cerrando la brecha entre nosotros un poco más hasta que los codos se toquen. Me gustaba pensar que tal vez fueron un poco más cerca de otra manera también.

Punto de vista de Devlin

Muchas gracias Karen! Le gustó! Él dijo que se sentía bien!" Me brotó en mi teléfono celular.. Yo había llamado Karen tan pronto como llegué a casa y le dijo todo. "Sí, dije." Ella se regodeó con orgullo.. Pero sus siguientes palabras fueron en serio.

"La película esta noche tal vez un problema sin embargo. No podemos dejar que ellos tienen la oportunidad de cerrar y las películas de terror son primos distinguir las manchas."

Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de que casi había olvidado esa parte.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Le pregunté con desesperación, no tener ni idea de qué responder, sin asustarlo fuera.

La voz de Karen estaba en calma y llena de confianza, respondió ella.

"Trate de lo que dije antes. Siéntese un poco más cerca de lo normal y beso!"

Puse los ojos a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, acaba de llegar y besar a mi hermano en medio de la cena?". -Pregunté, mi voz chorreando sarcasmo.

Hermanos simplemente no hacer las cosas de esa manera!"

Esta vez yo podía sentir su poniendo los ojos en mí.

"Pero usted no quiere ser sólo hermanos ¿no?"

Me inscribí en la derrota.. Ella me había allí.

"No, yo no.". Me admitió de mala gana.

"Para ser más hay que arriesgar más." Insistió en que con la sabiduría más allá de sus años.

"Karen Bueno, voy a tratar ... Gracias."

"Sólo recuerde Devlin este podría ser su última oportunidad con él."

-Ya lo sé. ". -Susurré.

Punto de vista de Kenny

"Dijo sí! Sí dije! Sí lo dije!".Le dije a Morgan cantando en mi teléfono con deleite.

-Ya le dije a él le gustaba que Kenny! Tenía la mano! ¿Qué clase de persona te toma de su mano si no te gusta? "

Yo me resistía a hacerme ilusiones y suspiró de autocompasión.

"Así que Karen abraza todo el tiempo, tal vez es sólo una persona susceptible."

Morgan suspiró molesta conmigo por teléfono.

"Y yo soy la reina de Whoville!". Ella gritó, exasperada hasta el punto de gritar, algo Morgan sólo lo hace cuando ella esta muy molesta.

"Esta es tu oportunidad, ve hacia abajo y fijarlo para besarlo ya!"

"Yo nunca sabría que hacer, Morgan! ¿Cómo cree que debería reaccionar?"

"Había envolver sus brazos alrededor de ti y darte un beso de vuelta!, Lo sé!" Insistió como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

"Ni siquiera lo haría en mis fantasías." Murmuré, más seguro y deprimido que antes.

"Vamos Kenny! Ha hecho todo lo que no besarte y proclamar su amor! Él te mira como si fueras el tratamiento de la mayoría de comestibles cuando usted usa la más mínima camisetas reveladora! Nunca flirtea con otras personas y si alguien se quede dentro de los 2 ! pies de usted Siempre dijo que la reunión que fue lo mejor que le ha pasado a él y ahora le puede culpar por tener miedo es posible que lo rechazan como todo el mundo Tu eres todo lo que tiene en este mundo? se le culpa por sin decir nada cuando podría significar la pérdida de la única persona que alguna vez realmente se preocupa por? "

"Es demasiado sentido a veces." Admití, por último ver qué Devlin podría tener miedo de hablar conmigo sobre el amor cuando se había puesto tan poco en su vida antes de que se hubiera reunido.

-Ya lo sé. ". Ella se regodeó con orgullo.

"Voy a verte a las ocho, por lo que tienes hasta entonces para él ... O mejor aún _mostrar el resultado de_ con él!"

"Morgan ¡Adiós!". Me silbó fuerte en el teléfono como lo colgó.

¿Por qué mi mejor amiga tiene que ser un fan yaoi?

* * *

¡Que lindo! ¿no les parece?


	4. Capítulo 4: EN nominal de finalización

Capítulo 4: EN nominal de finalización

Pizza de Kenny ha hecho!" Llamé semi voz alta por las escaleras. El olor picante de setas y el queso se estaba llenando la sala y yo sabía que el olor le traería más rápido que cualquier cosa que he dicho. Puse los ojos mientras se deslizaba por la barandilla de la escalera, sólo tiene ojos para la pizza en el mostrador. Uno pensaría que habría vestido mejor para su fecha. Vestía una camiseta color negro liso con jeans sueltos que mostró lo suficiente de su estómago para hacer la boca agua. Estaba casual sin embargo, en el estilo.

Desde que mamá y papá estaban ausentes durante la semana se rompió la regla habitual y nos dejamos comer en la sala de estar para poder terminar la película que había comenzado ayer.. Que era una vieja película papá le gustaba cuando era un niño llamado Edad de Hielo.

Empujé el juego y me senté lo más cerca que pude a Kenny sin parecer obvio. Comimos en silencio relativo como hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ver la película en lugar de lo adorable Kenny miraba cuando comía, pero trata de que yo pudiera y no podía concentrarme en la película. Yo estaba fascinado también por el consumo de Kenny. Cuando alguna vez le dio un mordisco el queso se estiró y arrastrado por su rostro tan lindamente. También estaba tan cerca de todo lo que tenía que hacer era magra y que se había ... ¡No! . Mentalmente me regañó. No me gusta, no me gusta!

Yo no podía dejar de reír en voz baja, aunque como una pieza muy larga zaga miró su rostro. Era demasiado lindo a veces! Él estaba completamente consciente de cómo se veía y me dio una mirada extraña cuando se echó a reír.

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó, confusión evidente en su rostro.

Sólo le hacía parecer más lindo y me hizo reír más.

"¿Qué?" Pidió más enfadado.

Por último, me dejó de reír el tiempo suficiente para contestar.

"Nunca me di cuenta de cómo te ves lindo con queso arrastra por tu rostro.". Me reí.

Él se ruborizó un rojo intenso antes de fruncir el ceño a mí.

"Yo no soy guapo". Él insistió.

Yo me reí aún más difícil y luchó por respirar.

"Sí, sí que eres.". Di un grito ahogado.

"Cállate". Él dijo en broma, que me empujaba hacia abajo sobre el sofá.

En el último momento me agarró la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia abajo conmigo. Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez me sorprendí al encontrar los ojos del ácido de Kenny verde a sólo una pulgada de distancia de mi cara. Había aterrizado con ambos brazos a cada lado de mí y el resto de él en mi pecho.¿Es esto un sueño o una pesadilla?

Punto de vista de Kenny

¿Qué estoy haciendo en el pecho de Devlin?¿Por qué es que sonrojarse de esa manera? ¿Por qué no quiere moverse? Por favor, perdóname por este Devlin!

Punto de vista de Devlin

Kenny es en este mismo momento a besarme. Este es desafiante ninguna pesadilla y si es un sueño que voy a disfrutar mientras dure.

Yo abrigo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tirar de él más a mí como yo lo beso de nuevo. Sus manos se encuentran su camino en mi pelo y me encanta cómo se siente.¿Cómo pude sobrevivir sin sus besos ardientes?

Su lengua se extiende a lo largo de mi labio inferior pidiendo para la entrada y no lo puedo negar. Su sabor es picante y caliente de la pizza y no creo que nunca vaya a conseguir bastante de él.

Un momento que tiene su lengua en mi boca la próxima no hay nada en mis brazos, pero el aire.. Miro a mi alrededor desconcertado. Está al otro lado del sofá y me mira como el fantasma de las navidades pasadas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Le pregunté a confundido. Quería otro beso.

Parecía tan confundido como me sentía.

"¿No estas enojado conmigo?"

"¿Por qué me enojaría contigo?"

"Porque te di un beso!"Gritó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

Me sonrojé y miré a mis pies.

"Normalmente en mis sueños no le gritas tanto hasta que te digo Te amo." Me susurró en voz baja.

"Sueños? ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres ... .. Espera acabas de decir que me amas?" Dije en estado de shock.

Normalmente en mis sueños no es tan sencillo tampoco.

"Sí". Murmuré, evitando su mirada sorprendida.

Extendió la mano y tomó mi cara en su mano para que lo mirara.

"¿En serio?". -Preguntó, con la mirada extraña de esperanza y miedo.

Seguramente estoy teniendo otro sueño en mi cama y voy a despertar pronto de todos modos ¿qué tengo que perder?

Me incliné prólogo y lo besó en la nariz suavemente.

"En realidad". . Me susurró mientras me besa la espalda y se inmovilizó abajo.

Se ve tan lindo cuando se sonroja.

"Técnicamente lo que Karen me dijo que hiciera." . Me respondió, inclinándose para besarlo una vez más.

Mis sueños a menudo conducen a esto y nunca se sabe cómo se va a terminar. He tenido que me dañen, me gritan, e incluso tratar de matarme antes.

Nunca me esperaba que me tire más de cerca, y mucho menos bésame la espalda, pero lo hace de todos modos y se siente divino.? ¿Por qué no están todos mis sueños este gran final? Es difícil de creer que nunca antes, hasta fecha ya que él es un gran besador.

Oww! He bit me! Él me mordió! Eso duele!

... ..

Espera un momento ... .. Eso duele? Los sueños no se supone que hiere!

Así que esto debe ser ... ¡Oh Dios mío!

Me senté tan deprisa que casi mareado por la falta de oxígeno y la pérdida de sangre.

La sangre me llenaba la boca y el sabor de Kenny fue empañado por el sabor fuerte de metal.. Se dio cuenta de la sangre y la ternura lamió el labio sangrando.

Él se retiró y me susurró dulcemente al oído.

"Lo siento, no tenía la intención de morder tan fuerte."

Yo era consciente de sus palabras ya que se secó la sangre con el dedo. La herida picado y sentí el fregadero realización in , completamente despierto, completamente sobrio, y ahora totalmente despertado Kenny sólo me dio un beso ... .. No lo hizo conmigo!

Tengo un millón de preguntas, pero es todo lo que sale un gemido: "¿Por qué?

"¿Por qué?" Dijo confundido, con mi sangre todavía recubrimiento sus labios un poco

¿Por qué me dejas hacer eso?" -Grité, rastreo de él por completo hasta que fue al final de la camilla.. Yo lo miraba esperando una respuesta y solo recibió una mirada desconcertada a cambio.

"Debido a que Morgan me dijo que…." Él dijo, como si fuera la más aparente que en el mundo.

Estaba tan avergonzado y avergonzado por mi falta de autocontrol sentí ganas de llorar.

"Lo siento mucho Kenny ... Yo no tenía intención de ... Por favor, no me odies!" Le rogué, apretando los ojos y esperar a que la ira próxima.

"¿Para qué? Me besó por primera vez."

Me sonrojé hasta las raíces de mi pelo y volví a mirar a mis pies.

"¿Morgan te dijo que hicieras eso también?". Le dije en voz baja.

"No, yo quería.". Él respondió, su voz llena de algo que no podía nombrar.

"Tú querías?" Le pregunté con asombro.. Yo no lo podía creer. Esto tenía que ser una

broma.

"No me mientas Kenny. No me des esperanzas de esta manera.". Le rogué.

Me di cuenta de esto debe haber sido un reto o algo así. Morgan le obligó a hacerlo. Estaban jugando con mi sentimientos por algunas risas.. Dios ... .. Por un momento me había creído realmente que podría haber, porque me dio un beso ... .. Él se preocupaba por mí.

"Devlin es lo que creo que me intentas decir?". Me preguntó en voz baja.

Me asusté, no podía dejarlo que me iba a decir lo que había dicho.

Incluso si yo quería decir con todo mi corazón.

Punto de vista de Kenny

Devlin sacudió la cabeza violentamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a pista por la cara.

"Por supuesto que no lo decía en serio! Todo fue una broma! ¿Por qué me siento así por mi hermano?". Gritó.

Parecía un perrito comenzó y yo quería nada más que tirar de él en mis brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien.. Que no tienen que mentir.. Que lo amo demasiado.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Lo sostuve en mis brazos y se frotó la espalda con dulzura.

"Yo no estoy mintiendo, no estoy tratando de conseguir sus esperanzas para arriba, no estoy bromeando, todo lo que estoy tratando de hacer ... Todo lo que he estado tratando de hacer en el último año es decirte ... . Te quiero Devlin. "

Él me miró con los ojos rojos con bordes y vi que quería creer, pero tenía miedo.

Le susurró al oído una y otra vez, con la esperanza que cuanto más se lo digiera, más me creería.

"Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo Devlin. Esto no es un truco."

Devlin enterró la cabeza en mi camisa y sonrió suavemente.

"Demuéstralo". Desafió, que necesitan la confirmación que no estaba haciendo esto como una broma.

Le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa sexy y acercó su rostro apenas una pulgada de distancia de la mía.

-Con mucho gusto. "

Punto de vista de Karen

Llamé a Devlin un millón de veces, pero él no quiso recoger! Kenny se debe en su cita ya y él está solo!¿Quién sabe lo que hará a sí mismo!

Corrí todo el camino y no se detuvo hasta que estaba a su puerta Yo estaba a punto de tocar cuando sentí que alguien me agarra por detrás y me agarra.. Se me tapó la boca con las manos y me escondí en los arbustos al lado de la puerta principal.

"Shhhh". Me susurró una voz conocida detrás de mí.

"Morgan?" Murmuré alrededor de su mano.

"Sí, voy a dejarte ir así que calma, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí con la cabeza con tristeza la pérdida de su tacto.

"Atención a explicar por qué usted acaba de hacer eso?" I asked, trying to sound cross. -Pregunté, tratando de sonar cruz.

Su sonrisa era tan aliento que tomar si hubiera fundido en el acto.

"Mira". Ella susurró, señalando a la ventana lateral.

Me preguntaba qué podría haberle posible tan emocionada y se asomó a la ventana. Sentí que mis ojos caen en shock a la vista.. Kenny tenía a Devlin fijado al sofá, como él apareció penetrar al mayor muchacho en el olvido.

De más está decir, estaba CALIENTE.

Morgan se acercó por detrás y me rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Viendo como mis amigos están un poco ocupados para salir por el momento, ¿Que te gustaría hacer en su lugar? Es un poco tarde para una película, pero estoy segura de que podríamos pensar en algo más ... .. interesante ,que hacer."

"¿Por ejemplo?". Le pregunté sin aliento.

"Bueno, mis padres no están en la ciudad y no me importa hacer lo que están haciendo." Sugirió seductora, su aliento de lavado por encima de mi oreja siempre tan tentadoramente.

Me sentí aflojar su apretón, lo que me permite deslizarse libre si yo quería.

Pero todo lo que podía hacer era tomar una respiración profunda y gire a la cara con una sonrisa confiada.

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías."

* * *

Este es final (eran 4 no 5 ¡perdon!) , me tomo algo de tiempo traducirla pero creo que valio la pena ¿o no?


End file.
